Rain Doesn't Wash Away Dirty Thoughts
by Rantzilla
Summary: Sasuke is caught in the heaviest downpour of the season- without an umbrella. A certain blonde happens to drive by, telling the black-haired male that he'll 'give him a ride.' Who knew Sasuke had such a dirty mind? NaruSasuNaru One-shot. AU


Seriously, it doesn't. D: Not even heavy rain!

I apologize in advance for my pervertedness in this chapter.

So I'm writing one-shots randomly again. And I'm struggling SO MUCH WITH THE MULTI-CHAPTERS.

Do any of you want a certain multi-chapter story out first? Please tell me if you do! The ideas are on my profile, and I might just focus on one at a time to ease my workload. I hate school.

So message me, please? You could even suggest another multi-chapter idea!

I givez you cookie?

Well, enough with my ranting. Read this one-shot and I REALLY hope you enjoy!

No offense to people who like weathermen. –cough-

* * *

**Rain Doesn't Wash Away Dirty Thoughts**

Sasuke traipsed unhappily down the street toward the Uchiha compound. He was drenched from head to foot in the rain that had been falling relentlessly down on Konoha for the last half an hour.

What could have possibly brought all of this rain on so quickly? A cloud can only harbor SO MUCH rain, ya know?

This cloud must have been hella big.

And poor Sasuke hadn't thought to bring an umbrella.

Stupid, stupid wrong weathermen. Why couldn't they ever predict anything right?

The youngest Uchiha glared at the ground, cursing all weathermen to the depths of Hell, when he heard a honk of a horn.

He looked up with a start, and his head snapped right, to a beat-up blue 1971 Chevrolet Cobalt, driving slowly beside the soaked Sasuke.

Oh, did he forget to mention that it was being driven by a highly attractive blonde.

He didn't?

Well I guess it goes without saying anyway…

"Oi, teme," Naruto called through the pounding rain. "You want a ride?"

Sasuke twitched.

Head out of the gutter, Sasuke. Head OUT of the gutter.

The dark-haired male glared icily at the blonde in favor of screaming over the rain.

Sure, he was freezing. And sure, he was drenched.

But he still had pride. And Sasuke Uchiha could _never _be caught being driven around in that _thing. _

Pride beats out to pneumonia any day.

Somehow, Naruto managed to interpret the Uchiha's look correctly.

"Sasuke, you are going to FREEZE to death. Get in the damned car so I can take you home!"

Twitch.

Sasuke cleared his throat and faced forward again. Glad he was cold for once, because it was doing a much better job at fighting the blush than he was.

Naruto _cared._

Pshftt. Sasuke so didn't care about that.

At all.

Maybe.

Ok a little.

…Ok more than a little.

Ok A LOT.

His thoughts were invaded by a loud blonde.

"Is this about that stupid 'Uchiha pride' again?! UGH! You stupid bastard! Do you want to get pneumonia?!"

Sasuke turned his head slightly to the blonde, raising a fine eyebrow.

"I knew it! It's about the pride!"

The tanned man would have been elated at guessing right, but he was more worried about Sasuke's well-being than his own accomplishments at the moment.

Hm… he wondered why that was.

Ah, well. He just needed to get the stupid teme into his car.

"Listen, Sasuke. You only get one ride from Naruto Uzumaki! Might as well use it now!"

Naruto, the oblivious wonder.

Sasuke vaguely thought about using that as a nickname for Naruto from now on.

Said blonde frowned, his expert tactics weren't working!

Naruto was startled when the Uchiha stopped walking, and put his own car in 'park.' (A/N: WHUT? I don't know how to drive yet D: I suck at car knowledge.)

"We're here, dobe." Sasuke called over his shoulder, answering an unasked question and turning his back to Naruto, walking toward the empty house.

A few moments later, the pale male turned his head ever so slightly, looking at Naruto with one eye and beckoning for Naruto to follow with one dripping pale hand.

Naruto's frown only deepened, but he complied. His car didn't have heat, and it was getting hella cold outside.

So Naruto took his key out of the ignition, exited his car, and made sure to lock the door behind him before jogging through the heavy downpour towards the Uchiha's front porch.

Sasuke had just reached the porch, and had gotten the door open right as Naruto's heavy footfalls could be heard splashing in puddles behind him.

Almost unconsciously, Sasuke smirked.

He entered his own home and stood on the threshold, dripping wet and shivering. Naruto only entered a few moments later, his clothes almost completely soaked through- but he was definitely not as utterly drenched as Sasuke.

Their eyes caught one another and breath hitched- for a moment they just stood like that. Gazing at each other.

In Naruto's opinion, Sasuke looked adorable. Shivering like a small puppy dog who had just played too much in the snow, with black bangs clinging to his pale face. Said pale face was slightly flushed, with blue, wet, and shining lips- one side tilting upwards in a slight smirk.

Needless to say, the Uchiha looked sexy. And needless to say, with this thought, Naruto's heart skipped a beat.

In Sasuke's opinion, Naruto looked absolutely irresistible. The blue eyes shone brightly, rimmed with curiosity, pink and full lips lie open slightly, and the tanned cheeks are a bit pink. Oddly enough, Naruto's hair stuck out messily even in the rain- but Sasuke admittedly liked it that way. Then again, he liked Naruto any way.

The Uchiha's heart jumped into his throat upon this brief revelation and his cheeks darkened slightly.

Realizing that the silence had been going on for too long, Naruto scratched the back of his head nervously and looked away from the other male. "So… you look like you need to warm up."

What? He was just trying to strike up a conversation.

Sasuke's twitch went unnoticed.

There was another long moment of silence, as Naruto fished around for something else to say.

"You might wanna get those clothes off before you really _do _get pneumonia."

Sasuke twitched yet again, and he mumbled something under his breath.

"Sorry, what was that? I didn't quite catch it," said Naruto curiously, leaning in closer.

Suddenly, too fast for the blonde to react, two pale hands were cupping his cheeks roughly, and cold lips descended upon his own quickly. In response, Naruto gasped, and was taken full advantage of as a skilled tongue plunged into his mouth.

Eventually, the tanned male caught on, and kissed him back, fighting for dominance and losing quite miserably.

Sadly, they had to break apart to breathe.

A million emotions were thrumming their heartstrings all at once, love, passion, lust, want, slight confusion, but overall compassion- just to list a few. For a few moments, they merely stared at one another, drinking in the other's appearance again, only this time it was with more desire-laced eyes.

Sasuke placed one pale hand on the back of Naruto's neck, pulling him closer and leaning in to whisper seductively into the heavily breathing blonde's ear, his own panting making his next words all the more scandalous.

"Can I have that ride now?"

* * *

WOW. GUYS. I HAVE SUCH A DIRTY MIND.

As I told Andy yesterday, my head is stuck permanently in the gutter. No seriously, I can't get it out. I'm stuck. :c

I apologize for my lack of car knowledge.

So my Internet is down right now, and I really didn't feel like doing homework. So I started writing NaruSasu one-shots. BE HAPPY?

I NEED CRITICISM. I am such a noob writer, it's not even funny. Can I have input on the ending? I always stress about those.

Hope you enjoyed! See ya later~

Oh and my mom totally talked to me about buttsex the other day. It was the most disturbing conversation I have ever held with my mother.


End file.
